The funnier side of Althist world: episode 5!
'The time line' '1925' *''A major fault line ruptures in northern France.'' :A 5.2 quake is felt in Paris. It causes minimal damage and kills 3 people. A 3.3 on the Richter scale aftershock shakes near by Évry, the next day, causing no deaths or damage. A 4.3 magnitude on the Richter scale quake hits Lake Urmia, NW Iran, killing a local fisherman after his small boat sunk. A 4.2 magnitude earthquake struck the Iran-Iraq Border Region 72 km (44 miles) NNW from Al-Amarah in Iraq. No one reported deaths, damage or injuries. *The Central Powers declare war on the Netherlands and conquer the country, with its colonies going to the USA and its European portion going to Germany, while the Ottomans are helped in conquering the Arabian peninsula, which is then annexed. *Sherif Hussein bin Ali of Mecca fortifies the Sinai-Egypt border. '1925.6' *Sherif Hussein bin Ali of Mecca fortifys the Sinai-Egypt border and arsks other states for some armoured cars from the UK. *Max Plank and Werner von Bruan Both get flu for swveral days. *Germany, Spain, Portugal and the USA covertly draw up theoretical space rocket desinges. '1926' *The Zande continue to arm and fortify there African state, which expands by a quarter northwards. *The Italians start building telephone lines in all there colonies and in their homeland to. *China continues to unify in the face of a common enemy and singes a formal peace treaty with Russia to resove the long held border deputes. *The Free Papuan Tribal State takes over the Trobarian islands. *The CSA make a protectorate of the Solomon Islands. *The Ukraine's Communist and Nationals cause civil war comes to an end in a Communist victory and a total of 50,000 dead. Reconstruction work begins. *A Kalnjin, Massai and Kikuru states form in OTL Kenya. *Communists are massacred in bloody street battles in Minsk and Tomsk. *Portugal exspands Angola and Namibia in to a single colony. *Abassyniaand Buganda takes over the rest of the light green tribal zone that lies between them to forestall British expatiation. *The British use a mixture of political charm, aid and trade to expand in to all unclaimed lands of OTL Kenya and S. Sudan. *Hindu, Moslem and Sikh ationalist riots hit Delhi, which becomes chaotic. It is badly damaged and 35 people die in the rioting. The local Hidus steal some petrole off British officals and burn down a local mosque as well, killing 2 woerhpers. The british conem this and hang the 2 ringleaders a week later! '1926.6' *Sherif Hussein bin Ali of Mecca trains som infantry and aquiers 2 wippit tanks of an Irish arms dealer. *Albania/the Tolnedran Empire liberates coastal Monti Negro and occupies the Ionian Islands. The trade deal with Krakhorsia is excepted. *Saudi Arabia annexes the interior of Oman and the island of Bahrain, but is nearly defeated. '1927' *Italy takes Switzerland in to its protection with a protectorate. *Byelorussians rise up again and attack the occupiers. *Walloons rise up and attack the occupiers. *Walachians rise up and attack the occupiers. *The nationalist Vilmats and Pripyatskya rise up and attack the occupiers across the OTL Polish-Byelorussian-Ukrainian border zone. *Finland declares UDI from Russia, but Russia causes it many losses in a brief war of independence. *Russia annexes OTL Tannu Tuva, but it is closely fought by China. *The Crimea formally joins Russia. *The Ottoman empire annexes Greece. *The 2 ‘exosphericly’ placed lands that were Belgian in the pre ULC days were never annexed and so the two orange colonies in Africa go blue and join the Free French State. *Algeria and Tunisia rise up and attack the occupiers. Chaoui people, Kabyle people, Shawiya people, The Chenouas tribes and the he Sanhaja (also Senhaja, Znaga or Sanhadja; Arabic: صنهاجة Ṣanhājah, Berber: Iẓnagen) tribes are all running amok and driving off non Berber. Italy annexes the upper 1/3 of Tunisia. *The Ukrainians ethno-linguistically measure the boundaries and assert the claimed to it. Ukraine’s tank corps hold the line against the Germans and Russia is held at bay by a tactical air strike by some light fighter-bombers *Yunnan and Uruger region rebel in China and leave after heavy fighting. *China, Russia, the UK, Spain, Portugal, Denmark, Abyssinia, Morocco, China and Japan begin to integrate colonies, develop transport and build aircraft. *Abyssinia and Morocco form small navies. *Morocco’s Royal Guards corps crushes a rising by the Shilha people of the Atlas Mountains and, Souss Valley. *Timbuktu’s Amir joins forces with Azawad. *The Kingdoms of Benin and the Ashanti move the furthest east they can in the lime green zone by Isa Ber. '1928' *The Tifinagh text, Berber Arabic alphabet and Berber Latin alphabet are all legalized in Italian Libya and Spanish Sahara to stop discontent local rising. *The Hassaniya-Ringbat tribes and the Sanhaja tribal confederacy make an alliance. *Abyssinia, Buganda and Isa Ber start expanding there light roads and start on an urban telephone network. *Spain and Liberia double the size of their holdings in W. Africa. *The free French state politically sublimates and becomes a province of Portugal in order to see of predation. *New Zealand claims Chatham Island. *Persia heavy arms its borders, builds roads and starts mass recruiting. * Chnia is winning against Yunnan, but loosing with Uruger region. '1929' *Italy biulds a new range of 500 light tanks. *Persia heavy arms its borders, builds roads and starts mass recruiting. *Japan annexes the unlamed island of the coast of Vetnam. *The Spanish Philopenes annex the unclamed island off thirer coast. *The Empier State building and Goldern Gate brideg are opened. '1930' *The Japanese annex the unclaimed Islands of the south Pacific. *Vietnam declares war on the colonial powers, removing Thailand, but not the ruthless Japanese. *Thailand annexes the Shan nation. *China finally defeats the rebels in Yunnan. * Nova Scotia is hit by a hurricane that kills 60 people and causes many to be homeless. * Spanish Cuba builds many bunkers. 1931 * The UK and Abyssinia split the thin green strip near the Ogaden and Kenya 50:50. *The Achoke violently double there empire with ruthless submit or die tactics, taking the south bank of Lake Victoria. *Banda Ache prepares for war and arms it’s self with Spanish guns. *Portugal blitzkriegs it’s way trough the rest of unclaimed OTL Tanzania. * Morocco annexes a strip of land next to Spanish Sahara, which is as wide as Spanish Sahara, but only half the length as They fined Hayassa-Ringbat Arabs coming the other way and setting up a similar colonies. All local Berber and Tuareg tribes are assimilated and there is a heavy, but inconclusive camel-back war between Morocco and the Hayassa-Ringbat Arabs. * Malagasy sailors claimed the unclaimed islands of the Indian ocean. * Oil is drilled for in Persia, western Arabia, Dubai, Bukhara-Kiva, Texas and Azerbaijan, after the results of 10 year old test wells in the places conclude it is viable. Category:Hu Category:Humor Category:The funnier side of Althist world: